1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to magnetic random access memory and specifically to methods involving resetting spin-torque based magnetic random access memory.
2. Description of Background
A dense, diode-selection based memory architecture has recently been demonstrated for a two-terminal memory device based on phase change materials. However, since spin-RAM usually uses bidirectional current for writing the 0 and 1 states, a dense, diode selection-based memory architecture is difficult to implement with spin-RAM since diodes may limit the use of bidirectional current.
A method for resetting a spin-RAM that avoids the use of bidirectional current is desired.